After Life
by Buffy1987
Summary: Lexa gets shot, but Clarke remembers a legend... will it save her girl?


My spirit will live on.

No. I'm not letting you die.

There's nothing you can do now. The next commander will protect you.

I don't want the next commander. I want you.

Clarke was desperate. She had just discovered true love; she wasn't ready to lose her. Lexa was giving up and she wasn't gonna let her do it.

"Listen to me... Lexa, please!"- Clarke yelled when her girl started closing her eyes that were already losing some of their special shine.

She caught the weakened Heda in her arms and sobbed. She was good at patching up people, was there really nothing to do to save the one she loved?

"No way, no way I'm gonna let you die, Lexa, don't you dareeee leave me."- Clarke sobbed as she kissed her Commander's lips slowly.

"Clarke... May we meet again."

"No, no, no, no..."- Clarke sobbed and lifted her head up, staring at the ceiling, tears running down her pale face as her whole body shook. Her lover was dying and she could still feel her touch and kisses all over. She was afraid that she'd never feel that warmth and love and peace again if she lost her. It wasn't fair.

Lexa was a warrior, she was brave and beautiful and an amazing leader and she just couldn't be killed by a goddamn bullet.

She remembered one thing. She almost laughed cause she'd always considered it a stupid fairytale, but now she had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Her fingers were covered in her love's blood and she smeared it on her forehead in a shape of a cross and two stripes on every cheek. She cut her own palm and squeezed it as she desperately whispered a sentence over and over again, never taking her eyes off Lexa, whose eyes looked glassy now, but she could still see her chest rising slowly with tiny little breaths. She could see confusion in them... and she wondered if she could really pull this off.

Cold wind suddenly opened the windows and slammed them so hard the glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

"YOU DARE TO CALL UPON ME, MORTAL?!"- a woman whose hair was as black as charcoal and skin as white as snow, but covered in black, scary veins. Her eyes were black and Clarke shivered all over and ran over to Lexa, who looked shocked, but too weak to speak.

"I'm sorry, Dark One, I wasn't even sure if this would work, and I wouldn't call you if it wasn't really important. Lexa... she's dying... and she can't die, please, she's too important. She's a warrior and the strongest person I've ever met, and she deserves a chance to live... with me. Please, help me, I'll be in your debt forever. I'll sacrifice as many goats or whatever you need, I swear. Just help me save her, begging you."

The woman was floating and looking utterly terrifying. Clarke had always imagined her kinda like a little cute Goth fairy, not a scary veiny monstrous being.

"I can save her, but I will need you to do something."- the Dark One said and Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and said "Anything!"

"You two are warriors and now you're needed in one of my dimensions. We're in the middle of an epic fight and could use all the help."

"I'll help you anyway I can, just save her, please, Dark One, we're running out of time!"

"All right then. By the way, my name is Willow."- the Dark One smiled and Clarke was too taken aback to comment, she just stared as her eyes got a reddish shine and it seemed like her outstretched arm was pulling away all the pain from Lexa's body.

Her love's cheeks reddened, her eyes shone again, and a smile lit up her face.

"I'm... how... what?"-Lexa said, moving her hands over her wound, not believing that it was gone.

"You saved her... oh my god!"- Clarke jumped on a very confused Willow who just stood there, like a statue, and then she ran to Lexa and kissed her with all she had.

They both closed their eyes as they kissed each other almost desperately, and when they heard a loud pop, they opened them and looked around, utterly surprised.

"Can you explain what just happened?"- Lexa asked, unsure of how she should react when she noticed about thirty girls sitting on the floor and couch all around a very nice looking place. All the girls were very pretty, but their clothes were strange... They were wearing colours Lexa couldn't even recognize, their hairstyles were strange and... Everything was strange. She just couldn't wait to hear an explanation. She figured she wouldn't get it from Clarke, because she looked as confused.

"I'm Willow. Less veiny."- a cute redhead smiled and Clarke asked "How did you... where are we?"

"Sunnydale. Welcome to the Hellmouth, girls. You're here because if we don't win this fight, the world will end. I can feel you, you're both Potential Slayers."

"We're what?"- Lexa asked, still wondering if she suffered any brain damage.

A very fit blonde girl with green eyes walked over to them and said "In every generation there is a Chosen One..."

Her speech continued for the next five minutes, and when she concluded it with "I'm Buffy.", Clarke asked "Buffy? What does that mean?"

"I think it's her name."- Lexa smiled and Buffy nodded, also smiling. "Yes, it's my name."

"So, you're the Slayer, we're Potential Slayers and the world is gonna end? Clarke, I think we're gonna fit right in."- Lexa grinned and Clarke suddenly didn't care about the end of the world, she was just grateful that her baby was alive and smiling, looking like she was glowing.

"Good to have you here, girls."- Buffy said "There's not much room in this house because new girls just keep popping from all over the place, but make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Willow, for saving Lexa. I'm your warrior from now on."- Clarke said, looking at Willow like she was a goddess and Lexa just had to smile and tease her "I'll get jealous if you keep looking at her like that..."

"Silly goat."- Clarke said and kissed Lexa slowly, but passionately.

Buffy looked away, feeling like she was intruding their little private moment, and her eyes met Faith's, which seemed to burn a hole in her skull cause she suddenly didn't know where she was and what she was about to say or do. Her cheeks got a bit red and she looked away, but still noticed Faith's smirk.

"Ok, love birds, you can borrow my room for an hour. I'll just annoy B here."- Faith grinned and told them where to go.

Lexa and Clarke thanked her in unison and ran upstairs.

Buffy glared at Faith when they heard something smash five minutes later.

"What? Just cause you ain't getting any, doesn't mean they can't."- Faith winked, she loved getting B's knickers in a twist, it was so much fun.

"I still can't believe that it worked. I got you back..."- Clarke whispered to Lexa, as she kissed her neck and slowly moved her hands over her already naked body. They were wrapped into each other and just kissing and touching gently, enjoying every moment.

"Life is more than just surviving... and I want it all with you."- Lexa whispered and kissed Clarke gently, tears sparkling in her eyes. Earlier she thought that she'd never feel warm again, and now her body was on fire.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."- Clarke said, never breaking the kiss, just holding her baby as close as it was physically possible.

"I'll try not to. But, if I do, you'll just bring me back."

"Don't get cocky now. I don't know how many wishes Willow can grant. Now, lie down and let me rock your world."- Clarke raised her eyebrow and slid down to Lexa's hot centre.

Suddenly it felt like their bodies exploded, like it was the end of the world and they were the only ones left... but it was the most amazing new beginning and it really started with a bang.


End file.
